Robloxian Myth Hunters
"Founded in 2011." -Robloxian Myth Hunters Robloxian Myth Hunters (often abbreviated to RMH) is currently the largest myth hunting group and arguably the oldest one as well. Description ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬❂ Exploring the eerie depths within the oddities of Roblox. Join us, as we crack the code on what's really going on within the obscure side of Roblox. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬❂ RMH was founded in 2011 and has since grown to be the group that it is today. It is with great pleasure and happiness that we welcome anyone who has taken an interest in myth hunting, or the myth community. RMH is a place to connect, make friends, and investigate the unexplored regions of Roblox. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬❂ What is a myth? Myth's are concepts that inspire mystery. Some are scary, some are mysterious, others are happy. But- they always provoke curiosity. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬❂ From G0Z the Clown, to the Cult Family. RMH will stand by you in your investigation. Whether it be an old case, or new. RMH is with you. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬❂ Guide: t.co/Wpl3Qehsoz ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬❂ History TBA Ranks Low Ranks: Myth-Seeker This rank is given to you after you join the group and is the standard member rank. You can't chat on the group wall and don't have access to the group admin. Myth Hunter Though mostly the same as Myth-Seeker, Myth Hunter gives you access to the group wall. Myth Researcher Same as Myth Hunter, except Myth Researchers are able to host hunts by using the group shouts and are able to get VIP commands at group games if given by a high rank. Medium Ranks: Mythologist Able to host hunts and have easier contact to high-ranking members. Myth Expert Able to demote people. High Ranks: Extreme Hunter Controls ranking system and can host hunts. Hunting Prodigy Chosen by RMH admins, able to demote and moderate. RMH Administrator A rank that can only be obtained if you're chosen by the RMH Council or jokerkid5898/Cenoglyphic. RMH Council A rank that can only be obtained if you're chosen by jokerkid5898/Cenoglyphic. Co-Founders A rank for RockOn80s1 and lewa1269. Co-Head of Myth Hunters A rank for Cenoglyphic. Head of Myth Hunters A rank for jokerkid5898. Myth Ranks: -[Smaller/Upcoming Myth]-'' A rank for myths that are just starting out in the myth hunting community (usually with 3k-15k visits). -Myth-'' A rank for large and highly successful myth accounts that almost everyone knows in the myth hunting community (usually with 15k+ visits). '''Miscellaneous Ranks:' {SUSPENDED/Exile} A rank for people who are either temporarily or permanently exiled due to breaking the rules of the group. ''-Inspired Game Developer-'' A rank for game developers whose games are heavily influenced by myths. Video/Youtube Team A rank for the videographers of the group who create videos of their findings and theories on myths for all to see. Veteran or Myth/Diplomat A rank for HRs/myths who are taking a temporary/permanent break from the myth hunting community, or for ambassadors who represent other myth hunting groups and work with RMH. Flamingo & Speedy A rank for Mrflimflam and Speedy2662. Leadership Jokerkid5898 Jokerkid is the leader and creator of Robloxian Myth Hunters and arguably one of the most known myth hunting figures in the community besides Kazdam. Cenoglyphic Cenoglyphic is the Co-Head of Robloxian Myth Hunters who has been in the group for a very long time. In fact, he was the 3rd person that ever joined the group.He showed his contribution by making the first and the second of the Robloxian Myth Hunters' HQ (you can check out the current version in the group's games). He is loved and respected by the majority of the RMH community. He has a long-term frienship with Jokerkid5898 and was working with him before the group had even started, which is a part of the reason why he earned the role of Co-Head. Rockon80s1 Rockon80s1 was the 5th member to join Robloxian Myth Hunters and a Co-Founder of it as well. The RMH community saw him as a great person, always positive no matter the situation. On October 2017, it was announced that he was deceased, a memorial place was later made for him to honour him for his dedication put into this group. Lewa1269 Not much is known about lewa1269. He is very inactive and barely goes online, hardly any of the RMH community have ever heard of his name, but it is known he donated 100 robux to help start the RMH advertising campaign. Other than that, he is very anonymous. ClockJpg Clockjpg joined Robloxian Myth Hunters in late 2014, and is a good friend of joker. He is a part of the 2ic/Council with Stefano, and helped in the development of the 2nd RMH headquarters. Stefano Stefano is a big figurehead in Robloxian Myth Hunters and Roblox's Myths. He donated thousands of Robux to RMH. He joined the group around mid-2013 but left for a year for his own projects which were unrelated to the group. He is also a good friend of jokerkid, who developed many group games for RMH. Stefano is also the author of the RMH ROBLOX Wikia page which served as a major source for this article. Since his termination, he has moved to the account named Universities to continue his work for the group. Smart_truffles (formerly) Smart joined Robloxian Myth Hunters sometime in 2013. His is most known for founding the RMH Wikia as well as rising up the ranks all the way to Council (albeit briefly). There are references to him in some RMH games. Rexguardian (formerly) TBA Afcdeg1 TBA FatcheekThePenguin TBA Unidentifiedbrick TBA Razorsharktooth TBA Group(s) Robloxian Myth Hunters RMH Myth Development (Inactive) RMH Development Team Game(s) Places to Investigate Robloxian Myth Hunters Town' Robloxian Myth Hunters HQ (unavailable) Robloxian Myth Hunters HQ 2.0 (READ DESC) Robloxian Myth Hunters' HQ V3 RMH Egg Hunt 2017 [RMH Egg Hunt 2018 (Temp Re-Open)] RMH Hallow's Eve [SHUTDOWN Myth Seeker/Myth Hunter Promotion Application Center] Upcoming & Popular Myth/Myth Game Dev App Center External Links RMH Hub File Trivia * Smartruffy is one of the former Council members and the Founder of this Wiki. Category:Myth Hunter Groups Category:RMH Information Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Robloxian Myth Hunters